


Wearing Sunglasses Inside

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Blind!Eren, Eren can sing, Fluff, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi is rich, Levi is slightly OOC, Love, M/M, Musician! Eren, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining!Levi, Romance, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The young man nodded at him with a wide smile, and Levi had never felt so flustered in all of his life. He was thirty-three years old, and was blushing like a damn schoolgirl in the presence of One Direction.Jesus have mercy on his soul.





	Wearing Sunglasses Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this in the car earlier, and idk. I just decided to whip it out because why not. It's not amazing, just a little fluffy ball of somethin' I wrote. :D

Levi was not generally a happy man. In fact, most of the time he was fairly annoyed, whether it be at someone, something, or himself. He was the type of person that owned a lot, all of it earned by sacrificing his blood, sweat, and tears, but he felt as though he could not enjoy it. Even though he could appreciate it, especially considering how little he used to have, he just could not bring himself to indulge on things he used to want. Now that he could finally have it, he realized he had no use for it. It brought him no joy or comfort to purchase anything expensive any more, or perhaps it never had. Despite what his younger self used to believe, material wealth did not buy happiness.

Those were words spoken by another sad and pathetic rich person, trying to comfort themselves in an otherwise stale atmosphere.

When Levi realized that having a lot brought him no joy, other than the comfort of stability, he decided to donate a majority or his earnings to various charities. Doing so did help, and he was more than glad to be someone who could help those in need, but a lot of times the organizations were shady and sometimes he could not tell if his money was used well. 

So, in order to actually see where his money went, Levi would splurge on gifts for his friends. The only family member he had didn't deserve anything from him, but Levi would still send him a card every Christmas simply out of the goodness of his dark, cold heart. He would give his friends, however, Christmas gifts, birthday gifts...even just random things here and there to show his appreciation for their toleration of him. This act helped more than the charities did, somehow, and he admitted that he loved seeing the joy on their faces. However, his friends were not people who were exactly low on money. While not as wealthy as he, they still had more than the majority of the population, and he knew that they had no need for gifts from him.

Levi did not know what to do.

He would give his items away, or buy new things for donation centers instead of his hand-me-downs. He would buy coffee and breakfast for homeless people on the streets daily, and one time even offered to pay for one guy to get a haircut. He had pondered the idea of forming his own homeless shelter, and eventually he planned to make that idea a reality. Levi himself did not live in a mansion, although he could definitely afford one, but rather an apartment like every other person in the city. Granted, it was a nice apartment, but it was not as grand as some others. 

After all this, and Levi was still unhappy.

His friend, Hanji, had suggested that he find a boyfriend. However, Levi did not want a boyfriend, because every other experience he'd had with one went badly. They all either wanted him for his looks, his wealth, or both. Sometimes they wanted him to pay for their student loans, or tax debts, not because they cared for him in any way. Levi's previous boyfriends (and one girlfriend) never lasted longer than two weeks. 

Levi was lonely.

It wasn't that he didn't want a boyfriend because he didn't like anyone, but rather because no one ever liked _him_. Not really. 

Maybe this was one of the reasons Levi was so unhappy. He did not have someone to share his wealth; someone who wouldn’t spend it on stupid things, or for their own personal gain. Levi was more than happy to spend his money on people...but only if they deserved it.

Levi looked down at his tea, making an annoyed expression. The coffee shop he usually got his morning tea from had closed for the day, and so he had to go in search of another (less than adequate) coffee shop. He had walked around for twenty minutes before finding one that didn't look disgusting, too crowded, or just plain run down. Needless to say, Levi was _definitely_ unhappy that morning. There was nothing that could happen that would possibly cheer Levi up. Nope. The fates were against him.

_"Wise men say, only fools rush in-_

Levi paused in mid sip, his ears perking up at the pleasant tune. He glanced around, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. 

_"But I can't help falling in love with you..."_

It was a tenor voice, and the mellow vibrations of an acoustic guitar. The voice had a slight edge to it, like the singer had scratched his throat, but it was not so guttural that it was unpleasant. In fact, Levi thought it was anything _but_ unpleasant. 

_"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?"_

Levi found himself actually looking around, trying to find where the music was coming from. He began to walk once he figured out the general area, and kept walking as he get the volume grow louder. The people around him stopped to listen for a moment as well, some smiling as they listened, others taking a moment to enjoy it before continuing on their journey. Levi clutched his tea in his hands, his eyebrows furrowed as he continued forward. 

_"If I can't help falling in love with you-"_

The smell of chlorinated water filled Levi's sense of smell, and the sound of splashing water filled the air. He was near a fountain, he realized. How the music travelled so far when it was near water, Levi had no idea. 

_"Like a river flows surely to the sea..."_

Levi made his way through a crowd of people, all stopping to watch and listen, and all taller than he was. As he made his way past the last person, his eyes widened.

There was a young man, tall and lanky, sitting on the edge of the water fountain. He had a guitar in his hands, just plucking away without looking. He worse sunglasses, and had dark brown hair. Loose jeans and a lumberjack, long-sleeved shirt adorned his body. He sang with a smile on his face, completely immersed in his own melodies.

_"Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be-"_

Levi swallowed as he watched and listened. The young man was not concerned about sounding "perfect" or pronouncing words clearly. He simply sang.

And it was beautiful.

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too-"_

Levi felt compelled to hum along, but did his best not to disrupt. He did mouth along, and he was sure a few noises escaped his lips, but the young man either did not hear or did not care. Levi was glad, because such beautiful and raw music should never be interrupted. And the young man was not exactly hard to look at...

_"For I can't help falling in love with you."_

Levi stood and listened to the entire duration of the song. Some people stood with him, others passed by and dropped money into the man's open guitar case. He would lower his head in thanks, still singing. Levi would make sure to leave him a nice tip as well. Someone with this much talent should be recognized.

Plus he was cute.

When the last chord rang out, Levi and the crowd applauded the young man. Looking down at his watch, Levi realized he was already going to be late for work, and he had never hated work so much. Quietly, Levi walked over and placed a couple hundred dollars in the case, in the corner so no one would try to steal it. The young man nodded at him with a wide smile, and Levi had never felt so flustered in all of his life. He was thirty-three years old, and was blushing like a damn schoolgirl in the presence of One Direction.

Jesus have mercy on his soul. 

Levi spent the rest of his day thinking about the young man, and he had trouble falling asleep. His soothing voice and nice playing had Levi humming the song from memory, but his voice did not do him justice. He was not a horrible singer, but it was also not his talent. He just didn't have the same...passion for it as the other man did. His voice sounded stale compared to the other’s. 

The next morning, Levi decided that he was having withdrawals, and he needed to hear the man's voice again. He decided that drinking half-assed tea was worth the trouble, along with the long walk, and soon he found himself near the water fountain again.

The young man was sitting at the fountain with his guitar again, singing Scarborough Fair in a light and sweet tone. Levi quickly came to realize that the young man liked to sing slow and with more emotion rather than skill, although the man was definitely _not_ lacking in skill. Levi had no issue with that.

Levi had left earlier, deciding to take a minute to enjoy the music before a shit day of work. He sat down at a nearby bench, sipping his tea with his eyes closed. When he opened them his eyes would zone in on the young man's form, swaying ever so slightly to the music. Crowded would come in waves, leaving money in the guitar case, and Levi wondered how much money the young man made a day. This was the kind of work Levi could appreciate. It was inconsistent, you had to work hard every single day, and yet the man continued to have a smile on his face. Sure, it was not the same as working in a factory for long hours, or fixing cars, or anything with real manual labor, but it still required a lot of time, skill, effort, and raw talent. 

This kid knew what was up.

After listening for about fifteen minutes, Levi reluctantly stood to leave after a crowd had dispersed a bit. He walked over to the man and left a few hundred dollars in the car again, and the young man turned as if startled a little, before smiling and nodding at him. Levi wanted to smile in return, but instead all he ended up doing was gulping down his tea and walking away as quickly as he could. How a young man, probably a decade younger than him, could possibly make him act this way, Levi really had no idea. 

Had Levi done something in a past life to warrant this torture? Probably, because karma was a bitch.

Levi returned to the area the next day, the day after that, and so on until he'd been returning to the same place for three weeks. Every single time Levi went he had grandiose plans to at least greet the young man who had somehow stolen his warped and broken heart, and every single time he failed miserably. One time he spilled tea on his shirt, and he could have _sworn_ the other man laughed at him.

He was not ready for the shit-storm the gods had decided to plague him with this time.

There was something about the man’s voice and playing that calmed Levi down, and had him appreciating the beauty that surrounded him. Sometimes, in the drama of every day life, he forgot that there were still good things in the world. There were people like this young man who would sit under the heat of the sun for hours each day, not only playing for money, but because he obviously enjoyed it. Nobody asked for his music, and he did not ask for any payment. He sang because he felt he needed to, and the people paid him because they believed he deserved it. 

Levi was sitting in his usual bench spot, sipping his tea (which had too much sugar in it), and he noticed that the young man was not singing. He was strumming and picking his guitar, but his focus was not on words. In fact, the man seemed to be staring off into the distance; his head tilted more in Levi's direction. His head would turn whenever there was a prominent noise, as if he was listening for something.

Levi watched curiously, wondering if the man was ever going to sing. Maybe he had laryngitis? Strep? Levi hoped not, because his voice was something to be cherished. 

_Our song father who art in heaven, watch over this young man, your humble servant, and do not let his voice be destroyed…_

Glancing down at his wristwatch, Levi sighed and stood to leave. He walked over to the young man, as he did every day, to leave him a few more hundred dollars. As he placed the money inside of the man’s guitar case, he was surprised to not receive a smile and a nod. No.

What happened had Levi’s heart racing much harder than usual.

“You come here every day,” the young man spoke, still playing what sounded like ‘Hallelujah’. 

Levi swallowed, slowly standing back up. 

_Sweet Sia on a motorcycle, even his speech is angelic…_

The young man sat still for a moment, before smiling wide, “I’m Eren.”

“…Levi,” Levi spoke, clearing his throat. 

“Well, thank you for always taking the time to listen,” the young ma- _Eren_ said softly. “Most people just stay for a minute or two, but you always stay.”

Levi shrugged, looking away. He refused to acknowledge the fact that his face was _very red-_

“You don’t always have to leave so much money, though,” Eren said, laughing a little.

 _His laugh_ was the most wonderful sound Levi had ever heard in his entire life. 

“I have plenty, it’s no trouble,” Levi insisted. “And you play very well.”

Eren still had not actually looked at Levi, which Levi found a bit odd. He just kept picking his guitar, a few people stopping to drop some money in the guitar case. Maybe he was shy.

“I heard you singing along a few times,” Eren said, and Levi’s denial was ignored. “You should join me! If you want to, of course.”

Levi shook his head, “You wouldn’t get any money if I sang with you.”

Eren turned his head towards Levi and laughed, “I think you’ve given me more money just now than I used to earn in a month! I think I’ll be fine!”

Levi rolled his eyes, but shook his head and sipped his tea.

“Suit yourself, but the offer still stands if you ever want to,” Eren said with a toothy smile. 

Levi looked at his shoes awkwardly, wishing that he could actually socialize like a normal human being. He was either incredibly awkward, or he had a business side that could get shit done…but not exactly good for making friends. He knew how to talk in meetings, but not so much in casual banter.

“Well, I need to head to work,” Levi said, clearing his throat.

“Oh, I’m sorry for keeping you! I just wanted to get to know my secret admirer a little,” Eren smirked, and Levi couldn’t help the corners of his mouth from lifting. “I hope that you have a nice day! Uh…Levi, right?”

Levi smiled, beginning to walk away, “Yes, and you are Eren?”

Eren smiled, “Yes! Same time tomorrow then?”

“Same time,” Levi confirmed before heading off to work.

“You really don’t have to bring me so much money!” Eren called after him.

Levi rolled his eyes.

He could not deny that his entire had gone very well since his talk with Eren, and everyone noticed. Hanji and Erwin both called him out on it later that evening, demanding to know what had him in such high spirits. He refused to tell them, wanting Eren to be his little secret…at least for a while.

Levi did return the next day, but before he could walk to his bench he heard Eren call out his name.

“Levi! Come over here!”

Levi was shocked, because he came up from behind Eren…and there was no way the other could have seen him. Unless Eren was just sneaky. Yeah, that was definitely it.

“How did you know it was me?” Levi questioned.

“The way you walk,” Eren explained. “Your shoes have this specific click-clack.”

Levi walked over and sat down next to Eren on the fountain, holding a cup of tea in his hand. The tea was not that bad today. It could have been better, but it was not bad. Levi watched Eren strum away, wondering why he wasn’t singing.

“Because I didn’t have the urge to,” Eren answered, and Levi realized he must have asked out loud.

“Oh,” Levi said, thinking. “Well, I think you should.”

Eren smirked, “Really?”

Levi nodded, and Eren simply stared at Levi through his sunglasses.

“Any song requests?” Eren asked.

Levi thought for a moment, knowing what he wanted to hear…but too shy to ask. When he finally did ask, Eren didn’t make fun of him. Instead, he just smiled wider (Levi could have sworn he saw him blush a little), and then began playing the tune they were so familiar with. It was a very famous song, and had been for decades, but for some reason it sounded so much different when Eren sang it.

 _”Wise men say only fools rush in,”_ Eren sang.

Levi lost his train of thought in that moment, only being able to focus on Eren’s angelic voice. Levi had never heard someone sing so beautifully in his life. It wasn’t perfect, at least in societal standards, but it was full of so much emotion that Levi felt himself drifting. Eren sang each word in a way that he gave them new meaning, and in Levi’s opinion it was absolutely stunning.

Levi looked over at Eren, and the way his hair blew in the breeze. Glancing down at his hands, he saw the calluses on his left fingers, showing years of practicing and playing. Looking back up, now that Eren was facing ahead of him rather than at Levi, he could see Eren’s eyelashes. His eyes were closed, but his eyelashes were long and dark. Levi caught himself staring, and immediately looked away and at his tea.

“You should sing the last bit with me,” Eren said.

Levi shook his head, “N-no, I don’t think-“

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” Eren smiled. _”Like a river flows…”_

Levi listened to Eren, singing like the angel he was, and couldn’t help but to harmonize quietly beside him. It wasn’t very good in his opinion, but he did admit it was nice. He never really sang in front of anyone before, since it was not necessary. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he sang in front of anyone at all. In a way, Eren knew more about him than some of his closest friends.

 _”But I can’t help falling in love with you,”_ Eren sang out the last chord sweetly, strumming his guitar one last time.

Turning to Levi with the biggest and dorkiest smile he’d ever seen, Eren said, “Thank you, Levi.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“No one has sung with me in years,” Eren lamented. “They either say they can’t and won’t try, or they think I’m better than them. I mean, you don’t have to be a good singer to sing, you just gotta have the guts!”

“Are you saying I can’t sing?”

“What? No no that’s not what I meant!” Eren stammered out, and Levi smirked. “But for the record, I think you have a nice voice.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “It’s average.”

“You’re a baritone, so you harmonize well with me,” Eren pointed out. “It sounded nice! You should sing with me again tomorrow when you come by!”

Levi stared at the lid of his cup, “I don’t know-“

“Please?” Eren asked sweetly. 

Levi looked at him for a long moment, and decided that he couldn’t say no if he wanted to. Whether he realized it or not, Eren had Levi wrapped around his finger.

“Alright,” Levi said, standing up.

Eren fist bumped the air, making Levi sigh at his childish behavior. _So kawaii-desu…_ As Levi got ready to leave, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Couldn’t forget his daily tip. As he opened the wallet, however, he found that he had forgotten to run to the ATM the day before…and only had about two dollars in cash.

“Oh no,” Levi frowned, feeling guilty.

Eren looked up, “What? Why?”

“I don’t have a lot of money with me-“

“Okay, I’m stopping you right there,” Eren interrupted. “I don’t want your money.”

Levi opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t think of what. Did he insult Eren somehow? Had he read the situation wrong?

“I came here one day to play because I like the way the water sounds, and I guess I left my case open because when I got home a bunch of money fell out. And I figured, hey, I can make a little pocket money!” Eren explained. “But I do have a job, and I’m not homeless…so I don’t _need_ money.”

Levi’s eyes widened.

Eren…didn’t _want_ his money?

_What kind of young adult turned down hundreds of dollars of cash?_

“I just like you- er…your company!” Eren explained. “You’re the first person who hasn’t treated me weird in years!”

Levi had to admit he was a little confused by that statement, but he blew it off. It probably wasn’t that important, Eren was just trying to think of something to make him feel better. He still found it hard to believe that Eren did not want his money. _Everyone wanted his money._

“So you are telling me that if I just said, hey Eren…take five hundred dollars,” Levi began. “That you would refuse it, and shove it up my ass?”

Eren snickered, “Well I mean, I guess it would depend on the situation. Like, if you just didn’t want it I would, but I don’t want you to pay me to sing.”

Levi was so confused. Eren really was a strange person. _And beautiful._

“I don’t want to just get things handed to me, I want to actually work for them,” Eren explained. “I have spent my whole life with people, mainly my sister, babying me and trying to do everything for me. I really hate it when people do that now, actually, and I just want to be a bit more independent!”

_Ah._

“I see,” Levi hummed. 

Eren sat there, waiting for Levi to speak. There was a slightly awkward silence for a moment before Levi did speak.

“I still feel like I need to give you something,” Levi said. 

“I tell you what,” Eren said. “You can pay me by buying me coffee whenever you come see me. I can smell that tea you are drinking, and it always makes me thirsty.”

Levi smiled –actually smiled- and nodded, “Alright, deal. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow!” Eren smiled. “Oh and Levi…”

“Yes?”

“Your shoes are untied.”

The next day Levi did as he said, and bought coffee for Eren. The two hung out by the fountain for twenty minutes or so, with Levi even humming along a little bit. The next few days went along the same way, except for Sunday (which Levi had off). Their visits became so regular that some of the pedestrians would wave to them as they walked by. Levi found it odd that Eren never waved back, since he seemed like the kind of person that would. 

In fact, there were a lot of things that Eren did that would be considered odd. Levi felt as though he was missing something, but he couldn’t quite place what. He seemed like a normal person, (well as normal as an angel could be) but maybe there was more to Eren than met the eye.

As it was, Levi had spent weeks dreaming about he and Eren together, sometimes at the park, other times at fancy restaurant… The more Levi learned about Eren when the spoke with each other, the more Levi grew to like him. _And the more dreams he had…_

Eren was not selfish, nor was he lazy. He cared for others more than he cared for himself, and said that he hoped to start a charity for something one day. He never accepted any more of Levi’s money, and Levi found himself not ever offering it anymore. He would play any song, or sing any tune that Levi requested, always by memory, which Levi found fascinating. His smile was the greatest smile to ever grace mankind, and he always smelled nice (and surprisingly clean, which Levi appreciated). Somehow, he understood Levi’s sense of humor, which was an incredibly talent in and of itself, and would crack his own jokes in return. Eren could make Levi smile faster and easier than anyone the older man had ever come into contact with.

And then, all hell broke loose when Eren reached out and took Levi’s hand in his, laughing at something the other had said.

“Go out with me.”

Eren turned to Levi with a startled expression, wide eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. How Levi wished it was appropriate to just tear those off and gaze into whatever color the other’s eyes were. 

Realizing what he had just said, Levi turned scarlet and ripped his hand away.

“I’m sorry-“

“Okay.”

Levi looked up at Eren, who was facing him directly.

“Wait, okay?” Levi stammered out.

Eren slowly smiled wide, nodded furiously, “Yes! Okay! Let’s go out!”

Levi smiled, “Tonight?”

Eren nodded with a smile, “Tonight. Preferably nowhere where the food is fifty dollars for a salad.”

“What does it matter what it costs if I’m paying?”

_“Oh you right.”_

Levi pushed Eren’s arm lightly, earning him a laugh. Levi reached down and took hold of Eren’s hand again, and the two just sat there. 

If Levi could describe a perfect moment, it would have been then.

Later, after Levi drove home to put on a nice clean pair of clothes, he looked in the mirror and made an annoyed face at how exhausted he looked. How Eren wasn’t immediately put off by his expression, Levi did not know. Grabbing a lint roller, Levi raked it over his attire (damn particles). He quickly combed through his hair, frustrated that it somehow looked more like shit than usual, but gave up when he glanced at the time.

With one last glare, Levi left his apartment.

He walked down to where he knew Eren would be waiting. They had agreed to meet at the fountain again, since it was the midway point where they both lived. As Levi drew closer to the fountain he nearly passed out at the sight he saw.

There Eren sat, at his usual spot on the edge of the fountain. The glow of the water behind him seemed to illuminate his form, his brown, wavy hair blowing in the breeze. He was wearing a nice pair of pants and a dark green shirt, which Levi decided was his new favorite color. Fuck blue. 

Levi composed himself and walked over, and was unsurprised when Eren glanced over in his direction. Smiling Eren waved, and Levi waved back. As he got closer, he noticed that Eren was still wearing sunglasses, which was a bit odd considering it was sunset. But, who was he to judge? Maybe Eren had sensitive eyes.

“Hey,” Levi greeted, holding his hand out.

Eren got up without taking his hand, which had Levi fumbling awkwardly. Seemingly unaware of the other’s flustered behavior, Eren walked closer to Levi.

“Hey!” Eren smiled widely. “Where to?”

“Well, we could go somewhere fancy,” Levi began. “Or we could go to McDonald’s-“

“Ha ha,” Eren said sarcastically, punching Levi’s arm lightly. “Very funny. I’m in college, I refuse to eat any more fast food unless I have to.”

Levi smirked, “Well, we could also go to a buffet, or a coffee shop…you name it, we can go.”

Eren shifted onto his other foot, “Well, I’d rather not go to a buffet…I don’t really like them. It’s hard to find what I want.”

_A college student doesn’t want to go to a buffet?_

“A coffee shop sounds nice though!” Eren smiled widely. “They are always so warm, and smell amazing!”

Levi smiled, “Alright then, follow me.”

“Wait!” Eren said quickly, reached out and latching onto Levi’s arm with one hand. “Okay, now we can go- _Oh this shirt feels expensive as all hell…”_

_How the fuck is how so adorable?_

Usually, Levi hated any sort of public affection, but maybe that was because he was never the one who initiated or received it. Although, if anyone ever brought this moment up, Levi would deny that it ever happened. 

Levi led Eren to the coffee shop that he frequented often. Walking in he saw Petra greet him with a wide smile.

“Hey Levi!” she looked over at Eren. “Oh, who is this?”

“This is Eren,” Levi said, a small smile gracing his features.

Petra slapped her hands over her mouth, trying to contain her excitement. Oh, Levi was in for a hell of a time when he got home and checked his phone… Something like this would not remain a secret for longer than ten fucking seconds in his close-knit friend group. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Eren!” Petra said with a smile. “I’m Petra, and a friend of Levi’s.”

Eren nodded his head, “It’s nice to meet you!”

“Alright, what can I get you two?” Petra asked sweetly.

“I want the usual, and a blueberry muffin,” Levi said.

“Alright, and for you?” Petra turned to Eren.

“Same, but I want coffee,” Eren said. “Uh, just black. And full of caffeine.”

Petra laughed and nodded, “Alright, I’ll bring it out lickety-split!”

Eren laughed while Levi rolled his eyes and dragged Eren to a small table in the corner of the shop. Eren finally let go of Levi’s arm once they reached the table, which Levi found both odd and endearing. Speaking of odd, Eren was _still_ wearing those sunglasses…and Levi wondered if he was trying to make some sort of statement.

“So, how do you know Petra?” Eren asked curiously.

“Childhood friend,” Levi said. “…We also dated for a week before we decided that I was not into women.”

Eren actually snorted and had to cover his mouth, doubling over as he tried to contain his amusement. Levi made a face and sighed.

“She turned you gay?” Eren snickered.

“No, Nanaba turned me gay…and ironically…I think I turned _her_ gay as well,” Levi said thoughtfully. “But that is a very long story for another day.”

Eren was turning red from laughter by the time Petra returned, eyeing Levi curiously as she set their drinks and snacks down.

“Here you go boys!” she said with a smile. “Enjoy your meal!”

Petra winked at Levi as she left, and Levi turned red. Looking back at Eren, Levi found himself staring at the other man. 

_What on earth is with those glasses?_

Eren’s hands were both on the table, moving around slowly. He reached over and took his mug of coffee, sipping it with a content sigh, before setting it back down. Then, his hands started to feel around the expanse of the plate, almost like he was-

Levi’s eyes widened, and he dropped his napkin on the ground.

_Oh._

“You okay?” Eren asked, hearing the other man breath in sharply.

“O-oh…yeah, I’m fine,” Levi stammered out, shaking his head. “I just…”

Eren tilted his head curiously, swallowing a piece of muffin.

“…You’re still wearing your glasses inside,” Levi said.

Eren inhaled, “Oh! I’m sorry! I completely forget I’m wearing them sometimes… Once I fell asleep with them on.”

Eren reached up and took off the glasses, folding them and putting them in a pocket. When he lifted his head back up to face Levi, the other man found his breath taken away.

His eyes were a bright shade of green, and although they were unfocused…they shone like beacons in the night. They stared straight through Levi, focused on him…but not seeing him.

_Green is definitely my new favorite color._

Shaking his head, Levi realized Eren was giving him a worried look, and had been calling his name a few times.

“Oh, sorry,” Levi said, clearing his throat. “What?”

Eren frowned, “Are you sure you’re alright? You sound…”

Levi stared at Eren’s unfocused gaze, unable to look away. He really was beautiful…flaws and all.

“I’m fine, I…just…”

Eren swallowed a bubble of worry. This had all happened before. He would get set up on a date, the other would find out he was blind, and then he would politely and carefully be dumped. He had assumed Levi had known….but what if he had been wrong?

“I just…haven’t ever seen your eyes before,” Levi said, completely transfixed. “Green is my new favorite color.”

Eren’s eyes widened, before he smiled and blushed, “Shut up.”

While the first few minutes after Levi’s discovery had been a bit awkward and rocky, he soon found himself back into the rhythm. After a few moments of looking at Eren he almost couldn’t imagine him _with_ glasses, and suddenly everything he had found strange about the other man made sense. Why he never waved, why he didn’t take Levi’s hand, why he gripping Levi’s arm so he could be led around…

After the two had finished their coffee and spent about two hours talking, the two decided to leave and walk back to the fountain. Eren explained that his friend Armin would be there to pick him up, which explained how he had gotten there in the first place.

“Levi, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“…Can I see you?”

Levi paused and glanced back at Eren, “What?”

“I want to see you,” Eren said. “With my hands.”

_Oh. Right._

Levi turned around and took Eren’s hands in his own, bringing them up to his face. Eren gently laid his hands on Levi’s jawline, caressing it with his thumbs. His hands were callused, but careful not to be rough. Levi closed his eyes as he let Eren’s fingers danced above his cheek, trying to keep his heart from exploding and causing World War III. Eren smiled sweetly as he felt Levi’s smooth skin, and pronounced features. _Levi was handsome._

“Are you done molesting my face? Because I’m sure your friend is going to think I’ve kidnapped you at this point,” Levi mumbled.

Eren snickered, pulling away, “Nah, that’s my sister.”

Eren took Levi’s arm in his hands again, and Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t you have a cane or something?” Levi questioned.

“Well yeah, but I purposely left it at home,” Eren grinned.

“Why?”

_”So I can use your arm instead.”_

Levi laughed, startling Eren a little.

As they approached the water fountain, Levi saw a car parked a ways away with a blond-haired person in the driver’s seat. They walked closer, and the blond saw them. He waved, to which Levi waved back, and started the car. Eren’s head lifted at the sound, realizing where they were.

“Well,” Levi said. “See you tomorrow morning?”

Eren turned to Levi, and with the biggest smile he’d ever seen, Eren flung his arms around Levi. Pressing a chaste kiss to Levi’s cheek, Eren pulled away with a nod.

“Of course,” Eren’s voice broke the tiniest bit.

Eren began to head towards the car when Levi called his name one last time.

“Do you have a phone number? I’ve been meaning to ask, I just kept forgetting,” Levi admitted.

Eren recited his phone number for Levi to put into his contacts, and Levi promised to call him once he had gotten home. With one last moment to spare, Levi got up onto his tiptoes and gave Eren a tiny kiss on the cheek before he left. 

Levi watched as the car turned a corner, and he felt himself smile. 

After a few weeks of casual dating, Levi found himself even more smitten with Eren than he had ever thought possible. Eren had met Hanji and Erwin at that point, and Levi had found himself being threatened by Eren’s sister, Mikasa. All in all, it went fairly well.

“And the best part is…I won’t have to pay as much for electricity,” Eren grinned. “Because I don’t use lights.”

Levi laughed, and Eren laughed in response.

Their hands were intertwined as they laid out on the park grass. Levi stared up at the sky, while Eren gazed upwards. They continued to lay like that for a while, comfortable in their own silence. That is, until Eren shifted and turned to Levi.

“Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“…Does me being blind bother you?”

Levi’s eyes shot open and he turned to Eren with a frown, “Why would it?”

Eren shrugged, “It’s bothered others…”

Levi turned to where he was lying on his side. He reached his hand over and brushed some strands of hair out of Eren’s face.

“You know, you and I seemed to have opposite problems,” Levi commented. “You couldn’t get anyone to stay with you once they figured out who you really were, and I couldn’t get rid of people who just wanted my wealth.”

Eren smiled, “Well, I don’t want your wealth, if that’s any consolation.”

Levi smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Eren’s lips. Eren sighed and closed his eyes in response, pressing back lightly. 

“I know,” Levi said after pulling away. “That’s why I keep you around.”

Eren smacked his arm and Levi laughed, rolling back over onto the grass.

The two were surrounded by comfortable silence once more until Eren spoke again.

“Hey Levi?”

“Yes, Eren?”

“…Does this mean we are officially boyfriends now?”

_”…Are you serious right now?”_

“What? I just need to know for sure before I tell my friends!”

“Of course we are, you dork.”

“Ok, awesome.”

Levi turned to look at Eren at that moment, and saw Eren smiling softly. His eyes were closed and he was humming happily to himself.

Levi knew that he had found the one, in that moment. He had found the one person who could see Levi for who he was, and that person was a blind college student. Eren didn’t care about money, or about material things. He didn’t care about Levi because he thought Levi was handsome, but rather because of who he was. And Levi knew, in that moment, that he loved Eren.

“I’m going to marry you.”

“You’ll have to ask Mikasa for permission.”


End file.
